


Teaching a Merman

by MMH_Enthusiast



Series: Merman AU [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Request Response, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMH_Enthusiast/pseuds/MMH_Enthusiast
Summary: Laughing Fish asked: How about Bruce not being used to his new legs and Clark helping him learn to walk?





	Teaching a Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes It! It's a very short, fluffy one shot so sit back and enjoy. 
> 
> To Laughing Fish: Thank you for the request! Sorry I didn't add any smut like you asked for. But it will eventually be added into this series just be patient with me :)

Walking was hard. As a merman, Bruce was not used to having legs instead of a tail. When Bruce surprised Clark with his new legs this morning, resulting in the two of them admitting their feelings for one another, Bruce had walked a few steps no problem. However, after a few steps, he struggled to stay upright. Since the two of them had confessed their feelings for each other, Clark has been helping Bruce to try and get used to his legs.

Currently, Clark had one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other held Bruce’s hand. Bruce had his free hand braced against the wall, making sure he stayed standing. A bead of sweat dripped down Bruce’s temple from the strain of the walking he had done so far.

“Bruce, you don’t need to push yourself so hard. We can take a break if you’d like”, Bruce heard Clark tell him softly.

Bruce shook his head without looking at the man. The sooner Bruce could walk, the sooner he could go and see Clark’s home; the city he called Metropolis. Determination set in, Bruce released Clark’s hand, as well as the grip he had on the wall, and took a shaky step out of Clark’s grip. As he took a second step forward, he felt his leg give out and he began to crumple to the floor. Before he could completely fall, however, Clark caught him, resuming his previous grip around Bruce’s waist and then helping him lean up against the wall, facing Clark. Bruce growled in frustration looking down at his feet, sight still unfamiliar to him.

“It’s okay, Bruce. Let your body adjust to your new legs.”

“I just want to see your home, Clark.”

Clark put a finger under Bruce’s chin, forcing Bruce to look up at him when he said, “I know. I want to show you Metropolis, but we have all the time in the world to get to that.”

Looking into Clark’s eyes, all Bruce could see was love and support. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest and he couldn’t help but surging forward to kiss the man in front of him. However, on his unsteady legs, this led to Bruce tripping slightly, all of his body weight running into Clark. This caught Clark off guard, causing the two of them to tumble to the floor, Bruce on top of Clark. As soon as the two hit the floor, the two looked at each other in surprise, before Clark broke out in laughter. Bruce followed suit, Clark’s laughter contagious.

After a little time, their laughter settled and Bruce looked into Clark’s eyes again and, smiles still on both of their faces, leaned down to press his lips to Clark’s. After they parted, Bruce laid his head against Clark’s chest, as the man caressed his back. Bruce decided that as much as he wanted to see Clark’s home, he was content taking his time as long as Clark was with him; he didn’t mind taking his time to learn to use his new legs, knowing Clark would be right there teaching him.


End file.
